


— cold kisses.

by ventislyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventislyre/pseuds/ventislyre
Summary: Makoto wakes Nagito up one day extremely excited - turns out it had snowed during the night and he wanted to play outside.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	— cold kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly rushed at the end because I want to start something else, but I can't do it until I finish this!! End notes for the people who have subscribed to me/regularly read from me (you can read even if you don't meet the requirements, of course! It's about a HxH fic!).

"Wake up, wake up! Nagito~ wake up! Come on!" Makoto began to shout excitedly as he jumped around on the bed. "Na~gi~to~ please! Hurry up!"

Exhausted, the boy mentioned rubbed his eyes. He watched the brunette for a short while longer as he jumped around, obviously not realising that he was now awake.

"Nagito~ are you- Nagito! You're awake! Come on, get up, get up! Let's go!"

He crawled beside Nagito and grabbed one of his arms, trying to pull him up. Unfortunately, he didn't have that much strength and failed to make the taller boy sit up. Because of this, the latter couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! This isn't funny, why are you laughing?!" Makoto whined and continued to pull on his arm.

"You're just so cute, baby," he laughed.

The shorter boy froze for a good minute, face bright red. He turned his head away from Nagito and crossed his arms.

"No, I- Just get up!"

"Okay, okay," the white haired boy replied with a chuckle. Once he sat up in his place, he placed a hand on top of Makoto's head. "I'm up, baby. What do you need?"

The brunette turned back to his lover and his eyes lit up, a smile already spread across his face. Just for a moment, Nagito wondered if he was even real. _ Nobody could be this adorable, right? _

Makoto grabbed one of his hands (it was actually just his fingers) and tugged it, then pointed at the window. The taller of the two tilted his head, puzzled, as he looked outside. From where he was sitting, it looked like any other day.

"Baby, what are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

"You dummy! You have to stand up and look!"

Nagito playfully rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Let's go look outside, hm?"

He slowly removed himself from their bed, stretched his arms once his boyfriend let go of his hand, then walked over to the window - Makoto followed behind him. He looked out of the window and immediately realised why his little lover was so happy today. Smiling, Nagito turned to the short boy and ruffled his hair.

"You're excited because it snowed, right? You want to go outside, baby?"

This question was answered with a wide grin and an overly enthusiastic nod.

"Okay, let me get ready. Wait for me in the front, okay?" he told Makoto and pecked the tip of his nose.

"Mhm~ alright!"

Once his lover had left their room, Nagito leaned on the nearest wall and hid his face in his hands.  _ Why does he have to be so cute?! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Am I dreaming? _

Shaking his head, he took some deep breaths with a hand on his chest.  _ But, Lord, what did I do to deserve him? _

-

When the white haired boy went to the front room, he was greeted by Makoto in a jacket way too large for him, his scarf all tangled, and he was almost one hundred percent sure his shoes were on the wrong feet too.

He stifled a laugh.

"Come on, Nagito! Let's go- Wait, what's so funny?"

"You should slow down a little, baby. Your scarf is all tangled. Are your shoes on wrong?"

Embarrassed, the brunette glanced down at his feet. He realised his mistake and almost shrieked.

"SO THAT'S WHY-"

"Why it was so uncomfortable?" he chuckled and walked to Makoto. "First, let's fix this scarf."

Nagito carefully untangled the scarf around his lover's neck and within a minute or so, it was back (but neatly). He took a small step back, gave a content nod, then crouched down. The shorter boy lifted his first foot, allowing him to take off his shoe. They did the same with the other shoe, then Nagito moved back so his boyfriend could put them back on properly.

Once Makoto finished, the taller boy left a soft, quick kiss on his cheek and stood up.

"I-"

"Hm?"

"Thanks,"

The white haired boy smiled and began to get ready too.

"Are you ready yet~?" whined Makoto. "I wanna play in the snow!" 

"Almost, baby. I just need to put my gloves on and-"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Okay, wait-"

Nagito searched for some keys in his pockets, and when he found one, slid it right into the keyhole. Before unlocking the door, he made sure to look his lover up and down before saying,

"You look pretty damn cute in my jacket if you ask me. Maybe I should leave more of my clothes lying around, but I think I enjoy what's underneath them much more." A wink followed after.

He knew very well that Makoto didn't deal well with flirting, so used it to his advantage to get a sort of head start, unlocking the door and hopping right out. The brunette had been standing in the same place for a few seconds - with his face burning - until he realised just what Nagito had done.

"Nagito! That- That's not fair! Stop!" he yelled and ran out the door to chase his boyfriend.

The taller lover just snickered and ran around the garden, letting himself get chased by the significantly shorter boy.

At some point, though, Nagito began getting tired. He slowed his pace and eventually came to a stop with his hands on his knees. While he was busy getting his breath back, the white haired boy felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly.

"Got you~!" Makoto said with a giggle.  _ A giggle! _

"A-Alright, cutie, you got me," the other replied, then took a final deep breath before his breathing was back to standard. "If going outside like this means I get to have a cute boy chase me around, then I have to do this more often."

"I- Hey! I- I said stop!"

Nagito turned around and leaned closer to his face, showing an innocent smile.

"You like it though, right?"

The mumbled mess of words, bright red cheeks and averted eyes proved him right. Oh, how he loves teasing his boyfriend like this!

"You wanted to play in the snow, right? Come on then, baby."

"...Can we make a snowman please?"

The smile on Nagito's face grew wider as he nodded.

"Of course!"

"Hell yeah!"

Immediately, the shorter boy got a hold of his lover's arm, pulled him down to the floor, and began collecting snow. It was only a couple minutes later when Makoto had given up on crouching and fell backwards into the snow. Stopping what he was doing, the white haired boy turned around and asked,

"You okay? What happened?"

The brunette began to laugh as he sat up.

"I'm okay, my legs were just getting tired. I'm not that strong, you know?"

Nagito just nodded and knelt down, edging closer to Makoto. A little smile stayed on the latter’s face after he stopped laughing. Many minutes passed like this, just the two of them sitting beside each other, gradually making their balls of snow larger and larger. It was silent as they messed with the snow together; the silence was comfortable, along with each other's presence.

After glancing to the side, a quiet gasp was audible from the shorter boy and he looked at his boyfriend, confused.

"Why is- How did you- It's so much bigger than mine?"

The white haired boy nodded.

"My hands are obviously larger than yours," he stated.

"Yeah, but still,"

Nagito stopped what he was doing, took off a glove and put his hand on top of one of the brunette's. While his palm was generally bigger than his lover's, his slender fingers reached past his fingertips. They both looked at their hands when Nagito moved his so that his fingers were in between Makoto's, then held onto his hand like that.

"Your hands are cold, baby,"

"Yeah, I don't have any gloves on. I left them inside,"

"Do you want me to go get them for you?"

"No, I'm okay, don't worry," Makoto grinned and put his other hand on top of the taller male's. "You might want to put your glove back on before your hand gets cold~"

"But baby, are you sure? I can always just go get them-"

"I said I'm okay, don't worry, Nagito."

Nagito sighed and removed his hand to put his glove back on (not before leaving a kiss on both of the shorter boy's hands). As his eyes trailed to the smaller snowball, he nodded and pointed to it.

"You can just put yours on top of mine now, the snowman doesn't have to be that big anyways,"

The brunette nodded, added a bit more snow to his ball, then picked it up. Carefully, he stood up and placed it on top of the other one. He pat it for a couple moments and then moved back to take a better look. 

"Yep! That's good!" Makoto said and clapped his hands together.

"Let's make a third and final one to put on the top and then we can decorate it,"

"Alright!"

Makoto skipped towards his boyfriend then wrapped his arms around his head, then saying,

"Let's do this!"

He seemed to be full of energy again, in which Nagito couldn't help but chuckle at. Standing up, he ruffled the shorter boy's hair then began collecting snow again. With a smile on his face, Makoto followed the white haired boy and watched him create another snowball.

"Is this okay?"

Nagito asked the question while holding up the ball of snow.

"Yeah!"

The short boy nodded again. After getting the nod of approval from him, the taller of the two handed over the small ball.

"You can put on, baby,"

"Ooo, okay!"

Makoto grinned, excitedly putting the snow on top of the other two snowballs. He tugged on his lover's arm to bring him closer. 

The latter stood up properly (since he was crouching earlier) and stayed beside the brunette, then asked,

"What now, baby?"

In response, the shorter boy took off his scarf and handed it over.

"Can you put this on it?"

"Won't you be cold?"

He bit his lip and shook his head after a few seconds. Of course, he knew that he was going to get cold pretty quickly, but didn't feel like going inside just yet - he was having a lot of fun with Nagito.

"I'll be fine!"

Makoto chuckled and forced his scarf into Nagito's hands.

"Come on~! Put it on!"

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice now, the white haired lover showed a small smile, approaching the snowman. He began looping the scarf around it, letting it rest on top of the second ball.

Once he turned around to face his lover, the latter was basically right next to him, then within a few seconds, Nagito found himself being hugged. He blinked a couple times and put his arms around the short boy.

Soon enough, he noticed the goosebumps on Makoto's neck. Quickly, he pulled away and grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Wha-"

"You idiot," Nagito sighed. "You're cold, aren't you?"

"No-"

"Yes you are."

The brunette frowned.  _ He isn't denying it now. _

"Let's go back inside,"

The white haired boy let go of his shoulders to grab his hand. He began pulling him back to their home.

"Wait, Nagito- But-"

Slightly annoyed, Nagito ignored the other boy until they were inside and the door was closed.

"Makoto, baby," he said as he began taking his boyfriend's jacket off. "If you were cold you should have just said so, I don't mind going back in."

"But! I wanted to… play in the snow more…"

Embarrassed, the words came out as a whisper and his cheeks had flared up. The taller boy shook his head and chuckled whilst bringing him into the living room.

"I'll make you a hot drink. Is hot chocolate okay?"

After having replied with a nod and a 'yup!', the brunette let himself collapse on the couch face first. He curled into a ball, with his knees at his chest, and shut his eyes (as if that was going to supply heat?).

When Nagito finished making the drink, he cautiously carried it back to the short boy. He placed it on the coffee table and went to grab a blanket from a nearby drawer. Makoto sat up and the blanket was wrapped around him tightly.

"It's still hot - probably too hot - so we can cuddle until it cools a bit."

"Mhm, okay,"

Nagito smiled and picked up his lover, sat down near the edge of the couch, and placed him on his lap; the boy's legs to his left and his head to his right. Makoto grabbed the white haired boy's shirt and pulled him as close as possible, resting his head on his shoulder. The latter started running his fingers through the light brown hair. They made brief eye contact before Nagito asked,

"Can I…?"

"My face is cold,"

"So?"

"If you don't mind that, then yeah,"

"Alright."

Gently, Makoto pulled down on the shirt he was holding onto. The white haired boy closed the gap between them by connecting their lips. The kiss wasn't anything heated, just simple mouth-to-mouth contacted that lasted no longer than seven seconds.

Nagito was the first to pull away, but was the one who initiated the next kiss. He tilted his head and kissed his lover again (this time just a bit more than a press of lips).

Makoto backed away and grinned up at the other boy.

"I love you so much," the brunette whispered.

"I love you so much more. And, thank you,"

"What for?"

"Sticking around. If you hadn't, then I wouldn't be here, and I would be missing out on the best thing that's ever happened. You're wonderful, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello! I'm hoping you've read the beginning notes.  
> To be straight to the point: how would you feel about a multi-chapter highschool!au killugon fic? I've never really written a multi-chapter fan fiction so the updates might be inconsistent sometimes, but I recently got into Hunter X Hunter and really wanted to write something for the pair! If I do decide to write it, it will probably very fluffy!


End file.
